Dragon Slayer
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: When a Dragon threatens the land, It is up to a brave Knight to defend it and save the kingdom. This is another AU idea that came to me randomly and a possible Season 6 Finale. Rated T to be safe and now by request a Two Shot Story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys and Girls, As I have updated already today. I came up with another one shot idea, This is another AU and a possible Season 6 finale piece.

As I'm in the process of looking for a beta, any and all punctuation and spelling mistakes are my own.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Dragon Slayer

A cold wind blew through the trees as leaves rustled and floated through the air as the sun rose over The Great Falls of the Patomic River. The national park located upstream from the nations capital looked majestic in the early morning aurtum sunshine.

The viewing platform overlooking the falls stood a man roughly 6 Ft 3 dressed in jeans, boots and a woollen great coat bundled around him warding off the cold air. Richard Castle cast his ocean blue eyes over the water cascading over the rocks almost calming his nerves. Today it would finally end, it would finally deal with the lasting memory of Johanna Beckett's death and blow that had been dealt to his fiance.

A Black town cards headlight appeared in the distance as it pulled to a stop, The rear door opened as a man dressed in a finely tailor suit and khaki trench coat stepped out. New York State Senator William H. Bracken smirked as he closed the door and stepped toward the viewing platform.

"Ah Mr Castle, I can't say I'm surprised that you arranged this meeting" Said Bracken stuffing his hands into his pockets

"This ends today Senator, The game your playing with Detective Beckett's life ends today" Said Castle.

"Oh of course your lovely Fiance" said Bracken a clear mocking tone to his voice "As I told Detective Beckett the last time we met we are even now, So the next time all bets are off"

Castle narrowed his eyes the nerve of this son of a pitch "I know of your aspirations for the White House, Your chest of blood money and the road to greatness paved with the dead bodies of people will to stand up to a tyrant like you".

Bracken laughed a deep bellow that echoed through the trees "I'm hardly a tyrant Mr Castle, I simply want what's best for my country"

"Does that justify the pain you have caused to dozen of people to attain your goal"

Bracken's eyes narrowed he was slowly losing his patience "I don't expect you to understand Mr Castle, Everything I have done was for the betterment of my City, my state and my country"

Castle scoffed at the implicated this walking sack of garbage helped people, "So I can assume you just don't care who you hurt"

Bracken eyes gleamed in the early sunshine "No, My dream is all that matters"

Castle just shook his head and reached into ina satchel back that was slung over his shoulder and pulled out a file "Then you won't mind when I pass this onto the FBI"

"What is that?"

"It's a file pertaining to you and your dealings over the last fifteen years, All of the information Michael Smith had compiled on you and your latest dealings pertaining to Lazarus I have some friends in high places.

Bracken's eyes widened as he pulled a SIG-226 pistol from his jacket and pointed it at Castle, "What's to stop me from just shooting you now and taking that file from you"

Castle smirked expecting this from the coward currently stood in front of him, "Because this is not the only copy, Do you take me for a fool Senator" Bracken didn't reply but just kept his gun trained on the unarmed author, "Now you have two choices you give up your dream and leave Detective Beckett alone or I pass this to the FBI and you take a gamble"

Bracken considered his options as he tightened his fingers around the grip of the gun, "It appears you have me in a bind Mr Castle, But fine you win I will announce my departure from the White House nomination and leave you lovely fiance alone"

Castle smiled and placed the file away, and started walking and became level with Bracken he spoke "Remember Senator break this deal and I break you, Just keep that in mind"

Bracken shook with rage, almost to the point of breaking a blood vessel he turned and aimed his gun at Castles back "Do you realise your messing with you stupid fucking Writer"

Castle didn't turn around "Yes Senator I know exactly who im messing with"

Suddenly a high speed zip broke over the silence as a bullet impacted the windshield of the town car killing the Senators driver, Then a loud bang sent birds scattering from the trees. As Senator William H. Bracken crumpled to the floor with a gunshot wound to the right temple.

A shadow appeared out of the tree line as man dressed in camouflage fatigues carrying an M40 sniper rifle with silencer and a SIG-226 in his hand. His white beard and white hair a shock contrast his clothing "Well I gotta say he didn't expect that" Said the old man

Castle turned and smirked "I can't thank you enough for this favour Dad"

Jackson Hunt just smiled, "Call this a little piece of redemption for my many years of absence"

Castle smiled "So can you deal with this I have a lunch date to got too"

Jackson Hunt nodded "Good luck Son, Say hi to Kate for me"

Castle nodded as she walked off into the trees, back to his car before making the long drive back to New York.

_"Good Morning, This Channel 7 News. We go live to Washington DC with breaking news from our on scene reporter Trish Hayworth, Trisha what's the situation" _

_"Thank you Tom, We are getting sketchy reports that Senator William H. Bracken of New York was killed today just behind me at Patomix Great Falls. Preliminary reports suggest a self inflicted gunshot wound to the head. Now were not sure if this relates to recent information that has been anonymously passed to all major new outlets of the Senators involvement with numerous blood deals, drug dealing and murder over the last 15 years. Both Political parties are scrambling in their outrage at this information that has recently come to light, The President is due to issue a statement within the hour of address these concerns. Back to you Tom in Studio" _

_"Thank you Trisha, We will of course keep you apprised of this situation as it develops" _

From her seat on the plush leather sofa, Kate Beckett's eyes were glued to the screen the dragon was dead. But how did this happen?, who leaked the information?, The Detective in her was screaming for answers, but the daughter of a murdered loved one was secretly pleased at the death of this monster it was finally over. Everything she had strived for and worked hard to attain had finally bared fruit.

She felt a lone tear run down her cheek as a hand was placed on shoulder gripping it with her own, Castle leaned down and kissed the back of her head "You OK Babe?" he asked

Kate gave him a watery chuckle "Yeah, I'm good Castle it's over, It's all over finally"

Castle smiled and placed another kissed on her head, "I have another piece of good news, We are getting married tomorrow"

Kate smiled and turned her hand placed a kiss on his jaw "That is good news, But I say now we celebrate this occasion" She said pulling him from the couch

"What did you have in mind?"

Kate gave him a sultry look dragging him in the direction bedroom "I'm sure you can figure this one out Castle"

Quickly catching on he pulled her back crashing her to his chest "I love you Mrs Castle"

Kate stared directly into his eyes and smiled "I love you Mr Castle"

It was the close of dark chapter in there lives but now it was the chance to start anew, A bright future lay ahead with the Dragon slain.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I had a couple to requests about this story (Well only one really, but it's better than nothing) so i have now decided to make this a two shot.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

That evening Vulcan Simmons was seething with anger, As he watched the evening news with the now apparent death of Senator Bracken and the release of all documents pertaining to his deals over the last fifteen years.

Now knew he was in deep trouble.

From his Washington Height apartment block where he ran his entire criminal enterprise he could hear the blare of sirens in the distance, He turned to one of his men "Get the car ready, We need to leave now"

"Right boss" Replied the henchman scurrying from the room.

Down below on the sidewalk, Two trucks from the NYPD's elite ESU teams jumped out quickly crossing the courtyard and stacked up against the block entrance as they filed in. In the middle of the pack Detective Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan both of the 12Th precinct. The ESU Teams and Uniformed Officers quickly arrested those who tried to oppose them.

Espo and Ryan climbed the stairwell followed by a team of ESU Personnel, Exiting onto the 5Th floor and advancing down the hallway. Checking corners and dark spots for any danger they approached apartment 53 the home of Vulcan Simmons.

"Vulcan Simmons, This is the NYPD we have a warrant for your arrest you have exactly three seconds to open this door or we break down" Espo shouted through the door.

Inside the apartment Simmons was throwing a rope out of the window facing the rear of the block, Quickly heaving his large body through the small window space slid down the rope soon he reached the sidewalk and took off running

Shouts of 'Stop Police' and 'Freeze' could be heard but he just kept running.

Then out of nowhere he felt and immense amount of pain in his face as he found himself staring up at the night sky, He then felt the cold metal of a gun barrel being pressed to his forehead.

"Is this undignified enough for you Simmons" Said a distinctive female voice.

"Detective Beckett, I was wondering if you joined this little party" Simmons said

Detective Kate Beckett smirked "I asked is this undignified enough for you" She said through gritted teeth the barrel of her Glock pressed even more firmly into the prone mans forehead to emphasis her point, "Now turn over your under arrest" She finished before flipping the man onto his stomach and slapped the cuffs on his. Before hauling him to his feet the evidence of her spin kick plain for all to see by the sheer amount of blood that was running down the drug dealers face.

"Beckett" Someone shouted getting her attention, He hazel eyes focused on the forms of Ryan and Esposito as they jogged towards her.

"You OK?" Asked Esposito

"Yeah I'm good Javi, Let's get this sack of garbage back to the precinct" Said Beckett before pushing her prisoner forward as they walked to the front of the block he was passed of to two uniforms and loaded into the back of a cruiser.

Kate stood their for moment leaning against the door of her Charger her arms folded and took stock, She had gained a small measure of revenge against the man who had taunted not once but twice to her about her mother and who had plunged her into icy water for hours seeking information.

A smile appeared on Beckett face and soon enough with the operation wrapping, She climbed into the driver seat and started the engine and making the trip back to the 12Th followed closely by Esposito, Ryan and the cruiser containing Vulcan Simmons.

At the 12Th, Castle sat in his usual seat at the side of Becketts desk. His phone sliding between his fingers and staring off into space. He was worried about Kate he had respected her wishes about sitting this one out, But that didn't mean he had to stop worrying about her.

Soon enough he got his answer about how the operation went, As the ding of the elevator signalled new arrivals as the handcuffed form of Vulcan Simmons was pushed out of the elevator flanked by Esposito and Ryan.

Kate followed closely behind, She smiled at her boss as Captain Gates appeared in her office doorway. "Guys take him to holding and if he resists start opening doors with his head"

The boys smirked, "Hey Bro, Is he looking like he wants to resist" Asked Esposito to his partner

"You what dude i think he is" replied Ryan.

Vulcan Simmons looked nervous which only increased when two uniforms joined them before picking him up and carrying the now cowering drug dealer to holding opening every door along the way with his head.

Kate smirked before she then rushed into Castle awaiting arms, for a brief moment not caring about being in the precinct or if the Captain could see. She just wanted to be held by her Fiancé, Castle gripped her shoulder and pushed her back slightly so her could look directly into her eyes "You OK Kate?" He asked.

Kate nodded as she wrapped her arms tight around him, Another dark chapter of her live had now been closed. Now it was looking like such a bright one to look forward to, Pulling her head back to look directly into his ocean blue eyes "I love you Castle, I don't know what i would do if i didn't have you in my life"

Castle smiled as he ran the pad of his thump across her cheek "Let's hope you never have to find out, My love"

The pair met in a loving and slow kiss. It was time to look ahead, time to rejoice that everything happens for a reason and it's how you deal with it makes you strong, makes you tough, Makes you inseparable.

* * *

For my fans

Knight Rider Alpha


End file.
